Terminator: Survival of the Apocolypse
by foxvideo1996
Summary: The T-800 is sent back to 1990 to protect Kim Boggs and her friend Edward from the T-1200 who has been posing as Kim's boyfriend Jim. They then enlist the help of her long lost brother John Connor and her birth mother Sarah Connor to help save the universe from destruction from "Judgment Day" which is supposed to happen on August 29, 1997.
1. Cast

Cast

The Terminator (the T-800) - Arnold Schwarzenegger

Edward- Johnny Depp

Kim Boggs- Winona Ryder

Jim (the T-1200) – Anthony Michael Hall

Peg Boggs- Dianne Wiest

Bill Boggs- Alan Arkin

Kevin Boggs- Robert Oliveri

Joyce- Kathy Baker

The Inventor- Vincent Price

John Connor- Edward Furlong

Sarah Connor- Linda Hamilton

Kyle Reese- Michael Biehn

Myles Bennett Dyson- Joe Morton


	2. Prologue

**Sarah Connor's POV**

Three billion human lives ended on August 29, 1997. The survivors of the nuclear fire called the war: "Judgment Day". They lived to face a new nightmare: the war against the machines. The computer who controlled the machines, Skynet, sent three terminators back through time. Their mission, to destroy the leader of the human resistance, John Connor, my son. The first terminator was sent to strike at me in the year 1984, before John was born. It failed. The second was sent to strike at John himself in the year 1995, when he was still a child. It also failed. Shortly afterward, the machines figured out that they can go back to any alternate timeline. As a result, a third terminator known as the T-1200 was sent to strike at my daughter, Kim in the year 1990. But the program malfunctioned, accidentally sending him back to the year 1987, taking the identity of a boy named Jim. Skynet feared that Kim would find out about me and John (who was then in Juvenile Hall for vandalism) and that she would try to find us. I gave birth to her in the year 1971, when I was only 15. But rather than go through with an abortion, I gave her up for adoption to a family named "the Boggs". They lived in a suburb of Los Angeles. Kim met Jim when she was a freshman in high school. They fell in love immediately and were both together and happy for three years. It wasn't until 1990, when her mother brought home a boy/cyborg named Edward to live with them. Edward was created by an elderly inventor who was the great grandfather of Kyle Reese, the soidier who was sent back to protect me in the year 1984. The inventor was also Edward's caregiver. He home schooled Edward and gave him scissors for hands. However, the inventor died of a heart attack before he could finish him. Kim met Edward when she returned home from a camping trip with Jim. At first Kim didn't know what to think of Edward until he went on television and confessed his love to her. Jim decided to use Edward to break in to his father's house to get money from his father. But it backfired when Edward was arrested, resulting in broken trust from the neighbors and Kim's family. It also resulted in Kim breaking off her relationship with Jim, resulting in Kim's feelings for Edward to increase. As this happened, Jim slowly started to reveal himself to Kim and then he decided not just to terminate Kim, but also to terminate Edward, before setting out to terminate John. He decided to do it the night, Kim's family was supposed to be having their annual Christmas party. It would also be the night that Kim, would finally tell Edward how she really felt about him. As before, the resistance was able to send a lone warrior, a protector for John, Kim and Edward. It was just a question of how long and how efficient it would take for it to reach them.


	3. Part I

**Suburbia**

 **Saturday, December 22, 1990**

 **8: 05 PM.**

The T-800 arrives naked in Suburbia on the search for Kim Boggs and her friend Edward. But first, he has to find some clothes. He stumbles across a local bowling alley and walks in. Bob Dylan's _The Man in Me_ is playing on the jukebox. All the patrons inside give him weird looks and murmurs. He approaches a gang of bowlers led by a _Big Lebowski_ -esque burnout who is nicknamed "The Guy".

"What the hell do you want?" asks The Guy.

"I need your clothes, your boots, and your automobile, now", said the T-800.

But The Guy gets up and says, "How about this: go fuck yourself, you fuckin' asshole." And punches the T-800 in the face while laughing. But then he grabs the guy by the neck and throws him across the lane. One of his buddies pulls out a pistol and tries to shoot him. But then the T-800 twists the man's arm resulting in a compound fracture and gets the gun away from him. He walks over to the man and points the gun at him. He gives the T-800 the keys to his car and gives him his clothes which consist of a leather jacket, a Metallica T-shirt, jeans and cowboy style boots. After he puts the clothes on, he goes out to the parking lot and finds the guy's car which is a 1979 Ford LTD Country Squire Station Wagon which has a shotgun with loads of ammo in the back. But as he gets in, one of the guy's friends approaches him and holds a switchblade knife to the T-800.

"I can't let you take that car, Sonny. Now give me the keys and get the fuck out of here", he says.

But the T-800 turns around slowly and takes the knife away from him and takes a pair of sunglasses from the guy's jacket pocket and puts them on. He finally gets in the station wagon, and turns the key. He then drives off to find Kim and Edward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim's family is getting ready to be holding their annual Christmas party. Kim is wearing a white shoulderless long sleeved dress with white stockings on her legs and white high heels. Kim is helping her mother Peg decorate the Christmas tree while her father is putting up lights on the roof. Her younger brother Kevin hanging out at a friend's house.

"It needs something more", said Peg.

"More bells?" asked Kim while holding out a bell to her mother.

"More bells", said Peg as she takes the bell from Kim.

"Mom, do you really think that we should be having this party?" asked Kim.

"Of course I do. It's just what we need to calm everyone down and then things will just go back to normal", said Peg.

"Do you have any more bells?" asked Peg.

Kim goes to get some more bells when she sees a substance which resembles snow falling from the window. She goes outside and sure enough, she sees snow falling. It's coming from Edward who is cutting an ice sculpture which greatly resembles her as a angel. She approaches the base of it more closely and then she starts dancing in the falling snow like a princess. Kim proceeds to dance in it for about 2 minutes. But then her ex-boyfriend Jim ruins the moment.

"Hey!" he yells.

It results in Edward accidentally cutting Kim's hand as he's coming down from the ladder. Jim then approaches Kim.

"It's just a scratch, Jim! Really!" pleaded Kim.

"Now, you've done it! STAY BACK!" yells Jim.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you", continued Jim. Peg rushes outside to see what's going on.

"Call a doctor. He skewered Kim", said Jim.

"He didn't skewer me!" yelled Kim.

Rather than listen to Kim, Peg takes her in the house to clean Kim's hand cut. Jim then turns to Edward.

"Stay away from her, Okay? I mean it" said Jim angrily. He then pushes Edward.

"You can't touch anything without destroying it", continued Jim.

"Who do you think you are, hanging around?" asked Jim, pushing Edward again.

Meanwhile, Peg walks Kim in the living room.

"I want you to sit down and wait for me to bring you ice", said Peg.

Kim then sits down on the couch.

"Stay right there, I'll be right back", said Peg as she walks in the kitchen.

Kim then takes a napkin and cleans her hand wound.

Meanwhile, Jim finally finishes berating Edward.

"Get the hell outta here!" yells Jim, pushing Edward.

"Get the hell out! Go, freak!" continues Jim.

Edward then exits the backyard and begins walking towards the neighborhood. Kim's father Bill is putting decorations on the roof when he sees Edward walking down the street.

"Hey Edward! Where you going?" asked Bill, slowly coming down from the roof. But Edward doesn't hear him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the T-800 has some additional duties to take care of first before he can find Kim and Edward. He has to find a gun store to pick up some guns and ammo for self-defense. However, he's having trouble finding it. He comes across two pimps in the street. The T-800 pulls over and approaches them for directions.

"Nice night for a drive eh?" asks Pimp 1.

"Nice night for a drive", replies the T-800.

"Wash day tomorrow. Nothing clean right?" asks Pimp 2.

"Nothing clean right", said the T-800.

"I think this guy's a couple cans short of a six-pack", said Pimp 1.

"I'm looking for the gun store", said the T-800.

"I know where it is, it's up your fuckin' asshole", said Pimp 1.

"Now, get outta here and fuck your mama", continued Pimp 1.

The T-800 isn't very amused and pulls out his pistol and shoots the pimp twice in the stomach before shooting him again in the head. The other pimp tries to grab him, but the T-800 shoots him in the stomach. He then looks across the street and he sees a phone booth with someone using it. He gets out of the car and approaches the phone booth. Then he pushes the guy away from the phone and finds a phone book. He then finds the gun store's address in the book. He then gets back in his car and makes his way for the gun store.

* * *

 **The Boggs Residence**

Kim goes in the backyard to comfort Edward. But she sees Jim out there instead of Edward. She confronts him.

"Where is he?!" asked Kim.

"He tried to hurt you!" replied Jim.

"No, he did not and you know it!" said Kim.

"Are you nuts?! I just saw him!" said Jim.

"Jim, I don't love you anymore. I just want you to go okay? Just go!" said Kim.

"Are you serious? Lose me to that? He isn't even human", said Jim.

That remark finally causes Kim to snap.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE! OKAY?! JUST GO!" yells Kim.

He then leaves the backyard and gets back in his van. Her father, Bill finally comes down from the roof.

"Dad, did you see where Edward went?" asked Kim.

"I don't know. He just waltzed down the street", replied Bill.

"We have to find him", said Kim.

"Your father will find him dear", said Peg as she walks her daughter in the house. Bill then takes off to find Edward, who meanwhile is storming down the street. He cuts his white buttoned down shirt off of him. As he walks he cuts the leg of of a tree sculpture which represents a dancing woman. One of the neighbors then looks out the window and goes: "Oh, Edward! I'm calling the police". then he approaches one of the neighbors cars and pokes out one of the tires. One of the neighbors named Esmeralda is playing her organ when she hears the some rustling coming from outside. She moves the blinds to only find a sculpture which represents a devil.

* * *

 **Crosshairs Gun Store**

 **8:25 P.M.**

The T-800 pulls out at the front of the gun store. But it is closed for the night. He walks up to the glass door to open it but it's locked. He then takes his fist and punches the glass door which smashes it. He unlocks the door and walks in. He manages to get 2 more shotguns, some pistols and loads of ammo. He also manages to find a phone book on the cashier's desk as well. He also manages to find a hidden box of grenades which is on the floor under the desk. He then takes the stolen guns, grenades and ammo and puts it in the car. He grabs the phone book and finds Kim's name and address. He then makes his way towards Kim's house.

* * *

 **The Boggs Residence**

Peg is finishing up cleaning up Kim's hand cut when there's a knock on the door. Peg answers it to find a police officer standing there.

"Mrs. Boggs, I'm here to see the man with the hands", said the police officer.

"Oh…well…" said Peg stuttering.

"He's not here. Thank you", replied the Police officer. The police officer leaves in search of Edward. At the same time a majority of the female neighbors led by Joyce get together and talk about what they saw. The police officer then encounters the women.

"I'm looking for the man with the scissors", said the police officer.

"Thank god you're here. He went that way", said the women as the proceed to chat away.

"All right, calm down. Go home, we'll handle it. Just go home", said the police officer.

"He's a demon. He's a demon", said Esmeralda.

"You've gotta catch him", said Joyce.

"I think he's at my house", said another one of the neighbors.

The officer then drives off to find Edward.

* * *

 **Local Movie Theater**

 **8:28 P.M.**

The T-800 drives in front of a local movie theater that's playing _Rocky V_ starring Sylvester Stallone. The T-800 grabs his Uzi-9mm that he stole from the gun store and then he gets out of the car and slowly starts approaches the _Rocky V_ poster. Once he approaches it he closely examines it. The T-800 is unamused. He then takes his Uzi-9mm and shoots at the poster. Bullets and glass from the poster frame start flying all over the pavement. Bullets pierce through the poster one by one. The T-800 then starts to walk away from the bits of poster and glass and approaches the marquee with the Rocky V text. The T-800 reloads the Uzi-9mm and shoots the marquee. Glass and sparks go flying all over the place. The T-800 gets back in the car and continues his search for Kim and Edward.

* * *

 **The Boggs Residence**

Kim looks out the window, hoping to find Edward. Her mother Peg is sitting on the couch.

"I'm sure your father will find him soon", said Peg.

"What time is it?" asked Kim.

"It's almost 8:30. Great party huh?" replies Peg.

Kim then joins Peg on the couch.

"Where are they? God, I hope he's okay", said Kim. There is a silence between the both of them.

"You know when I brought Edward down here, I didn't think things through. And I didn't think about what could happen to him, or to us, or to the neighborhood.

But now I think its best if he goes back up there. At least there he's safe." Said Peg.

Suddenly Kim's father Bill entered the house.

"Well I got as far as the Whitman's and I couldn't find him", said Bill.

"Well let's get in the car and go look for him", said Peg.

"Where's Kevin now?", asked Bill.

"He's at Max's", replies Peg.

Kim gets up and follows them.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" asked Bill.

"With you guys", replies Kim.

"No. You're staying here in case someone shows up", replies Bill.

"We'll be right back", said Peg.

Her parents then leave to find Edward. Kim starts to look scared.

* * *

 **8:35 P.M.**

Meanwhile the T-800 stops at a rest stop to use the bathroom. He walks inside and sees three stalls. The one in the middle is taken the other two are out of order. The T-800 walks to the middle one. He tries to push the door open but it's locked.

"HEY! Do you mind?! I'm trying to take a shit! Use one of the other ones!" yells the man using the toilet.

The T-800 then bangs on the door again.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?! If you don't cut that fuckin' shit out, I'll kick your motherfuckin' ass when I come out", yells the man.

The T-800 then breaks open the door, grabs the man by his shirt and throws him headfirst into a urinal, knocking him out unconscious.

He then goes into the stall to take care of his business.

* * *

 **Suburbia**

Edward is sitting on one of the neighbors driveways when a sheepdog with it's fur covering it's eyes walks up to Edward. Edward then cuts the fur that's covering the dog's eyes off. The dog then walks away. Edward then sees the cop car and proceeds to get up and start running from the cops. He manages to escape the cops and get to Kim's house. Edward then opens the door and walks in. Kim then approaches him from behind.

"Edward." said Kim softly.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward.

"Yes. Are you okay?" asked Kim.

Edward nodded.

"Where is everybody?" asked Edward.

"Out looking for you", replied Kim.

Silence occurs between the both of them.

"Hold me." said Kim in a quiet tone.

Edward raised his hands getting ready to hug her, but he puts his arms back down.

"I can't." Edward replied quietly as he walks to the living room window.

Kim follows him and falls into his arms.

As Edward holds Kim, he begins having a flashback of the time his inventor died.

The inventor is opening up an early Christmas gift for Edward. It's a pair of human hands.

"I know it's a little early for Christmas, Edward", said the inventor.

"But, I have a present for you", continued the inventor, as he takes the hands out of the box.

He then approaches Edward with the hands. Edward then looks at the hands with excitement. Then all of a sudden, the inventor's smile then turns to a frown as he falls to the floor dead from a heart attack. The fall then results in Edward accidentally destroying the hands. He then tries to touch the inventor to see if he's OK, but he ends up accidentally cutting the inventor's face. The flashback then ends as Edward continues to hold Kim.

* * *

 **7-Eleven**

The T-800 gets out of the car walks inside the convenience store, grabs a bucket and starts loading it with various junk foods such as Twinkies, potato chips, candy, and various bottles of soda. The T-800 then begins to walk out through the door.

"Hey, are you going to pay for that?" asks the manager.

The T-800 turns to face him but doesn't say anything.

"You have to pay for that or I'll call the fucking cops", said the manager.

Then the T-800 pulls out his pistol.

"Okay, fine it's yours. Just take it all and go", replies the manager. Then the T-800 shoots the manager in the head, killing him. He then goes behind the casher's desk and walks to the cash register. He then pulls open the register and takes all the money from it. He then goes outside and gets back in the car and drives to Kim's neighborhood.

* * *

 **Suburbia**

 **8:40 P.M.**

Meanwhile Jim and his friend are getting drunk in his van.

"Forget holding her hand. Picture the damage he could do in other places", said Jim.

"Yeah, that's sick", said his friend.

Both him and his friend have both had one beer too many and looks like his friend is about to throw up.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out or puke or something", said his friend.

"Later, first take me to her house", said Jim.

"Come on, don't make me drive", said his friend.

"JUST DO IT!" yells Jim.

"Jesus, maybe she was right about you", said his friend.

"JUST DRIVE!" yells Jim.

His friend finally gets up and gets in the driver's seat of the van.

Meanwhile, Kim's younger brother Kevin is walking home from his friend's house for his family's Christmas party. He then encounters one of the neighbors.

"Have they caught him yet?" asked the neighbor.

"Who?" asked Kevin.

"Him. That cripple", replied the neighbor.

"Let me know when they do, let us all know", continued the neighbor.

Kim and Edward look out the window and see Jim driving his van into all the sculptures that Edward made. The van is running in the direction of Kim's brother Kevin. Edward manages to get him and quickly brings him to safety. But not before accidentally scratching Kevin's face. This manages to capture the attention of the neighbors, who all crowd Edward. They all think that Edward is trying to kill Kevin. Edward manages to accidently cut a neighbor in the hand who tries to get Edward off of Kevin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the T-800 stops at a stoplight, when all of a sudden, a carjacker approaches the driver's side of the car holding a revolver at him.

"All right, get out of the car", said the carjacker. But the T-800 just ignores him.

"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU! I SAID GET OUT OF THE MOTHERFUCKING CAR NOW, MOTHERFUCKER!" yells the carjacker.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF, GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR NOW!" yells the carjacker, grabbing the T-800 by his shoulder. Then the T-800 turns his head and grabs the carjacker's hand and crushes it. He then pulls out his pistol and aims for his head.

He shoots the carjacker twice in the head killing him. He then gets out of the car and gets the carjacker's gun and gets the ammo from his pocket. He then gets back in his car and continues his search for Kim and Edward.

* * *

 **Suburbia**

Kim rushes outside to approach Edward, but Jim grabs her from behind.

"LET GO OF ME!" screams Kim.

"Why?" asked Jim.

"Kevin!" yelled Kim.

Kim then breaks from Jim's grip. Then Kim's parents pull up and see the neighbors crowd Edward. They approach Edward and the beg for him to come home. But before he can get up, Jim jumps on top of Edward and proceeds to beat him up. Kim begs Jim to stop but he doesn't listen. Edward manages to cut Jim in the arm and he gets off Edward and takes off. Kim then approaches Edward and a moment of silence occurs. When they hears police sirens, Kim knows exactly what to do.

"Run!" said Kim.

Edward then takes off to the mansion The police and neighbors follow him. Peg then run towards the crowd.

"Kevin's all right! It was just the tiniest scratch! And he's gone! So let's not bother him, all right?! " yells Peg. But the neighbors didn't listen.

Kim walks toward the crowd when all of a sudden gunshot goes off, It causes her to jump with fear. Worried that the officer shot and killed Edward, Kim takes off running to the mansion. However, she takes another route so the neighbors don't see her. Little does she know that not only is Edward still alive, but also Jim (the T-1200) is after her as well. He drives his van and follows her to the mansion.

Meanwhile, the police officer finishes firing off his shots. He then makes his way back towards his car. The neighbors then approach him.

"What happened? Is he okay? Is he dead?" asks Joyce and all the other neighbors.

"It's all over. Go on home. There's nothing more to see", said the police officer.

"What happened out there?" asks Joyce.

"I don't want to go home", said Esmeralda.

"I want to know. I want answers from you", said Joyce.

"It's all over", said the police officer.

He then gets back in his car and drives off.

"Get back here! I want to ask you something!" yells Joyce.

The neighbors then proceed to chatter on.

"What are we gonna do?" asks one of the neighbors.

"I'm going", said Joyce.

Joyce walks through the gate towards Edward's mansion. The neighbors continue chattering and begin to follow her.

* * *

 **8:45 P.M.**

The T-800 has finally found the Boggs' residence. He approaches the door and rings the doorbell. Peg answers it.

"Hello Sir. How may I help you?" asks Peg.

"I'm a friend of Kim Boggs and Edward. I was told that they live here. Can I see them please?" asks the T-800.

"She ran off to find him when we're supposed to be having our annual Christmas party", said Peg.

"Where are they?" asks the T-800.

"Edward ran off to that abandoned mansion which is through that gate and up that mountain path", said Peg.

"A police officer was here looking for Edward earlier. The neighbors are coming after him now. Now as for Kim, like I said, she's probably looking for him now. We don't know when they're coming back and we're getting worried about them especially her, so if you want you can come inside and have a seat if you want to wait for them", continued Peg.

He turns his head looks closely at the road and sees the gate. Then he sees the mountain path with the mansion on top of it. He then turns his head back to Peg.

"I'll be back", says the T-800. He then turns back towards his car.

"Merry Christmas, Sir", said Peg. The T-800 then turns back to Peg.

"Merry Christmas", replies the T-800. He then gets back in his car and drives up to the mansion.

* * *

 **Edward's Mansion**

Kim manages to get in the mansion before the neighbors and Jim get there. She goes inside and runs up the stairs to the attic. She looks around before finding Edward in a corner of the attic. She approaches him and gets on her knees.

"They're coming?" asked Edward.

However, Kim remains silent.

"Did I hurt Kevin?" asks Edward.

"No. He's OK. He's mostly just scared", said Kim.

There is a small moment of silence between the both of them.

"Edward. I was so afraid. I thought you were dead", said Kim.

Another moment of silence occurs between the both of them which is disrupted by Jim who shows up armed with a loaded 45 revolver.

"I didn't", said Jim.

He then proceeds to shoot at Kim and Edward. But luckily the bullet misses the both of them. Jim then walks over slowly to Edward and prepares to kill him.

"NO!" screams Kim as she tries to get the gun away from Jim.

However, Jim's finger is still on the trigger, which causes him to shoot the gun at a decaying ceiling, resulting causes boards to crash on Edward. Jim then knocks Kim to the floor. Jim then kicks Edward. He then finds a fireplace iron and procedes to beat Edward with it.

"NO, JIM, STOP!" screams Kim, as she tries to get up from the floor.

* * *

The T-800 arrives in his station wagon in front of the mansion. However, he encounters the neighbors who are going to break into the mansion to attack Edward. He gets out of the car and gets behind them. He takes his shotgun and cocks it. He then shoots it in the air. The neighbors turn around and scream.

"Go home. All of you. This matter does not concern you", said the T-800.

He cocks the gun and shoots it again. The neighbors then all run out through the mansion gate and back to their respective homes. As soon as the neighbors leave, the T-800 hears a ruckus coming from the inside of the house. He goes back to the car, gets some more ammo, reloads the gun and rushes inside the mansion. He then takes the stairs to the attic. When he gets up there, he sees Kim trying to get up from the floor as she watches Jim beating Edward with the fireplace iron. The T-800 cocks his shotgun.

"Get down", said the T-800.

He then proceeds to shoot Jim twice in the back. Kim screams out in horror and takes cover quickly. Jim then gets up, turns around slowly and starts to pick up his gun. Kim tries to get up but the T-800 grabs her and he turns around to his back. Jim finally picks up his gun from the floor and shoots the T-800 in the back repeatedly. Kim proceeds to scream. She then manages to break free from the T-800's grip and gets back on the ground. The T-800 then turns back to Jim. He then shoots Jim in the stomach 6 times, resulting in him falling over to the floor. Kim and Edward both get up from the floor slowly and stand there petrified with fear when they first see the T-800. Kim's eyes bug out and her jaw slowly drops. He then approaches them slowly. Kim and Edward's fear increases greatly as they both stand there quivering. Kim starts to look petrified.

"Come with me if you want to live", said the T-800, holding out his hand.

Kim and Edward then follow the T-800 downstairs as they exit the mansion. They get downstairs quickly and exit the mansion. Meanwhile Jim gets up, restores himself and walks to the attic window. As Kim, Edward and the T-800 walk up to the station wagon, Jim jumps out the window and lands feet first to the ground and grabs Kim by the back of her neck. He holds his gun to her head. She proceeds to scream.

"HELP ME!" screams Kim while trying to break from Jim's grip. The T-800 takes his shotgun, reloads it and shoots Jim in the stomach which causes him to let go of Kim. She then runs towards Edward.

"Get in! Both of you", said the T-800. Kim and Edward then get in the back seats of the station wagon. The T-800 then gets in the driver's side and pulls out of the mansion. They drive away from the mansion and begin to head off to the city. As they drive off Jim restores himself and gets in his van and proceeds to follow them. He then drives closer to the station wagon and takes his gun and manages to shoot out the back window. Kim and Edward take cover quickly. The T-800 turns around and shoots at Jim. But he ducks resulting in the shotguns shells to destroy his windshield. Jim then drives to the other side of the window and attempts to shoot the T-800. But then a truck comes in and crashes into Jim's van which causes a huge explosion caused from leaked gasoline and sparks from the car's metal. It allows Kim, Edward and the T-800 to get away. However, Jim manages to get up from the burning car and restores himself back to normal and proceeds to walk away from the wreck and makes his way to Kim's house to terminate her family.

* * *

Meanwhile in the station wagon, they continue to drive away from the explosion. Kim then leans over to the passenger's side of the station wagon to talk to the T-800.

"Okay. So what the hell's going on around here? Who are you?" asks Kim.

"I'm the Terminator: the T-800, Cyberdyne Systems Model 101", said the T-800.

Kim and Edward just stare at him confused.

"You mean you're like a robot or something? You don't even resemble a robot. You resemble a human", said Kim, touching the T-800's face.

"I'm a cybernetic organism. Living tissue over metal endoskeleton", said the T-800.

"I'm Kim Boggs and this is Edward", replies Kim.

"I already know who you are", said the T-800.

"I've been sent from the year 2030 with a mission", said the T-800.

"What mission is that, to terminate us? You are 'the Terminator', right?" asked Kim.

"Negative, my mission is not to terminate you", replies the T-800.

"Well then, what is your mission?" asks Edward.

"My mission is to protect the both of you", replies the T-800.

"Protect us? Why?" asked Kim.

"You and Edward have been targeted for termination", replies the T-800.

"Terminated? You mean he was sent to kill me and Kim?" asked Edward.

"Affirmative", replied the T-800.

"Why us?" asks Edward.

"I'll explain it later. I have something to ask you first", explained the T-800.

"When did you come in contact with him?" asked the T-800.

"I met Edward a few weeks ag-"said Kim.

"Negative. I meant the other one", said the T-800, cutting her off.

"Who, Jim?" asked Kim.

"Affirmative", replied the T-800.

"I met Jim when I was a freshman in high school, in 1987", said Kim.

"He was the love of my life until I met Edward", continued Kim.

"There is something you must know about Jim", said the T-800.

"Which is?" asked Kim.

"He was never really your boyfriend," replied the T-800.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"He was never human at all", said the T-800.

"He is really another Terminator.", continued the T-800.

"So he's a terminator like you?" asked Kim.

"Not like me. A T-1200. Advanced prototype", said the T-800.

"T-1200? You mean more advanced that you are?" asks Kim.

"Yes. A mimetic polyalloy", replies the T-800.

"What does that mean?", said Kim.

"Liquid metal", said the T-800.

"Liquid metal?" asked Kim.

"The T-1200 will not stop until it completes its mission." said the T-800

"Wait a minute. That explosion back there? Wasn't Jim killed?" asked Kim.

"Negative, he can restore himself back to normal", said the T-800,

"He can also imitate anything he touches. That's how advanced he is", said the T-800.

"Anything? You mean he could imitate a loaf of bread or a pack of cigarettes?" asked Kim.

"Negative. Only an object of equal size", replies the T-800.

"If it was sent to terminate me and Edward, why can't it turn into a gun or a bomb or something?" asked Kim.

"It can't form complex machines. Guns and explosives have chemicals, moving parts. It doesn't work that way", said the T-800.

"But it can form solid metal shapes", continued the T-800.

"What solid shapes can it form?" asked Kim.

"Knives and stabbing weapons", replied the T-800.

"He was sent to 1987 from the year 2027 to target you for termination. But he had to wait three years until now when you came in contact with Edward. Both of you hold a great significance to civilization. That's why I have been sent here to 1990 to protect the both of you", said the T-800.

"What significance do I and Kim hold?" asked Edward.

"I'll explain it some more, later", replied the T-800.

"But for now, we have to get moving", said the T-800.

"Where?" asked Kim.

"We have to get out of Suburbia immediately and into the city to avoid the local authorities", continued the T-800.

"Wait. We have to turn around and go back to my house", said Kim.

"I need to pick up a few of my belongings", continued Kim.

"Negative. The T-1200 will definitely try to reacquire both of you there", replied the T-800.

"Well, I have to get some fresh clothes", said Kim. "I can't wear this dress all night", said Kim.

"Leave the dress on, you'll need it to survive", said the T-800.

"Okay. But when we get downtown, we stop at the nearest pay phone", said Kim.

"I have to at least let my parents know where we me and Edward are", said Kim.

"They're probably worrying about the both of us right now", continued Kim.

* * *

 **9:45 P.M.**

They finally get downtown. They stop at a pay phone outside a biker bar. Edward stays in the car while Kim and the T-800 approach the phone. Kim searches her dress for quarters but she can't find any.

"Shit! I don't have any quarters", said Kim.

Then the T-800 punches the pay phone and a flood of quarters falls out of it. Kim grabs one and then calls home.

The phone rings at the Boggs residence. Peg answers the phone.

"Hello?" asks Peg.

"Mom, it's me", answers Kim.

"Kim?" asks Peg.

"Are you guys okay?" asks Kim.

"Yes, we're fine", answers Peg.

"How about you, are you okay?" asks Peg.

"Yes, Mom I'm fine", answers Kim.

"Kim. I was just beginning to worry about you. If you and Edward come home, you'll be just in time for our Christmas party", said Peg.

Kim then covers the phone with her hand.

"This is odd. She's never been this nice", said Kim. "I mean she is nice, but not like this", continued Kim.

She then gets back on the phone with her mother.

"Kim, where are you?" asks Peg. But Kim doesn't answer. She also overhears her younger brother Kevin crying.

"Kevin, please don't cry. Kim will be home soon", said Peg.

Kim covers the phone again.

"That's odd. My little brother is really crying. I've never heard him this upset before", said Kim.

Kim's father Bill approaches Peg's side.

"Peg, just tell Kim to get her ass home", said Bill.

She turns the phone to her right hand and a knife like blade comes through her arm, stabbing Bill in the mouth. It's not really Peg. It's really Jim who made a copy of Peg.

"Kim. It's late. Please don't make me worry" said Peg.

Kim covers it again.

"Could he already be at my house?" asked Kim.

The T-800 grabs the phone from Kim.

"Kim are you okay?" asks Peg.

"Yes, Mom. I'm okay" replies the T-800 (using Kim's voice).

"You sure?" asks Peg.

The T-800 covers the phone.

"What's your brother's name?" asks the T-800 (back in his normal voice).

"His name is Kevin", replies Kim.

"Hey Mom, what's wrong with Kevin? I hear him crying", said the T-800 (using Kim's voice).

"Kevin's fine. He's fine", answers Peg.

"Where are you?" asks Peg.

The T-800 hangs up the phone.

"Your parents and your brother are dead", said the T-800.

"Oh my God", said Kim.

* * *

 **The Boggs Residence**

Peg (Jim) removes her knife arm from Bill. He then falls to the floor. Jim restores Peg's arm before restoring himself back to normal. He sees Kevin crying in the living room. Kevin then sees Jim pull out his revolver.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yells Jim.

He then shoots at Kevin, but luckily the bullet misses him. Kevin then screams and starts making a run for his bedroom.

"COME BACK HERE!" yells Jim. But Kevin manages to run to his bedroom.

Jim then follows him. Kevin then locks the door. Jim then tries to turn the doorknob but it's locked.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" yells Jim. He then walks through the door and sees Kevin who is now crying even harder. Jim then approaches him. He then shoots Kevin twice in the head killing him. Jim then exits Kevin's bedroom. He goes back in the kitchen and finds the keys to his mother's car. He then goes outside and gets in the car and continues his pursuit for Kim and Edward.

* * *

 **The Phone Booth**

"The T-1200 copied your mother and in order to succeed in terminating your father and your brother", said the T-800.

Kim is almost on the verge of tears.

"How could this happen?" asks Kim, almost crying.

"There is something else I should tell you too" said the T-800.

"What?" asks Kim.

"They were never your real family" replies the T-800.

"What are you talking about?" asks Kim.

"They adopted you at birth", replies the T-800.

"You mean I was adopted and they were never my real parents?" asked Kim.

"Affirmative", replies the T-800. There is a moment of silence between them.

"Who is my real family?" asked Kim.

"Kim Boggs, what I'm about to tell you will have such a major impact on your life like you wouldn't imagine", said the T-800.

"You were born Kim Connor", continued the T-800.

Kim looks at him, shocked.

"You are the daughter of Sarah Connor", said the T-800.

"She gave birth to you when she was 16, but she decided to give you up for adoption", continued the T-800.

"Back in 1984, A terminator who was exactly like me was sent to terminate her. Because like you, she held a great significance to civilization. She would give birth to a boy named John Connor, your brother", continued the T-800.

"He's 12 years old. He will be the leader of the war against the machines in the year 2030 and you and Edward will assist him in that", said the T-800.

"What causes the war against the machines?" asked Kim.

"On August 29, 1997, over three billion lives will end", said the T-800. "The day will be known as 'Judgment Day'. There will be a huge nuclear explosion caused by Skynet: a highly advanced artificial intelligence who has deemed civilization as a threat to them. Shortly afterward, the machines will take over civilization and will destroy humanity as we know it. That is what leads to you and Edward aiding John Connor in the war against the machines. It will be the war that will cause the end of civilization. That's why the T-1200 has currently targeted both you and Edward for termination and why he's going after you now. It's also why John sent me here to protect you and Edward", continued the T-800.

"Where's is Sarah Connor?" asked Kim.

"The location of Sarah Connor is unknown", said the T-800.

"Your brother is the only one who knows where she is", continued the T-800.

He then pulls out a photograph of him.

"Here's a photograph of him", replies the T-800.

Kim then takes the picture from him and looks at it.

"My god. He almost looks like me", said Kim.

"Where is he?" asks Kim.

"He's currently being held captive for desecrating public property", replies the T-800.

"You mean he's in jail for vandalism?" asks Kim.

"Affirmative. Juvenile Hall to be exact", replies the T-800.

"We have to get him out of there, now", said Kim.

"Negative. The T-1200's highest probability for success now will be to copy John Connor and to wait for you to make contact with him", said the T-800.

"Okay. What happens to him, though?" asks Kim.

"Typically, the subject being copied is terminated. It's what happened to your adoptive mother", replies the T-800.

"What?! Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me that?! We've got to get him out of there now, before he gets to him!" yells Kim, heading for the car.

The T-800 grabs her by the shoulder.

"Negative. It's not a mission priority" said the T-800.

"Yeah, well we're now making it a mission priority", said Kim.

She tries to head back to the car but the T-800's grip on her shoulder is too strong for her to break free.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" asks Kim trying to break free.

"HELP!" screams Kim.

"This does not help our mission", replies the T-800.

"GET THIS GUY OFF ME!" screams Kim.

Edward is startled and sees what's going on. He gets out of the car and approaches the T-800. Edward then stabs the T-800 in the stomach which causes him to let go of Kim. But however the T-800 absorbs the wounds and is restored back to normal.

"Don't do that", replies the T-800.

Then two black hoodlums come out from the bar and approach them.

"Is everything okay?" asks Hoodlum 1.

"Yes, everything's okay", replies Kim.

"You were screaming for help. You sure?" asked Hoodlum 1.

"Yes", replies Kim.

"Good. Because maybe you can help me and my friend here. We need some help with the boners in our pants", continued Hoodlum 1.

"What?" asked Kim, disgusted.

"That's a fine dress you have on there", said Hoodlum 2 as he approaches Kim slowly and more closer. He then lifts her dress which reveals her panties.

"You'd be better not wearing anything at all", replies Hoodlum 1.

Kim then begins to squeal.

"HELP ME!" she screams as she tries to pull her dress down.

The T-800 grabs one of them which causes Kim to accidentally be knocked to the ground. The T-800 proceeds to grab one of the hoodlums by the hair as he screams in pain. The other hoodlum goes behind the T-800 tries to grab the T-800 by the neck. But the T-800 twists the hoodlums arm and crushes his fingers. He then throws him against the phone booth. He then pulls his pistol out and begins to point his gun at him and prepares to shoot him. Kim gets up quickly.

"NO!" yells Kim as she moves his arm away from the hoodlum. The gun goes off but he misses the shot.

"Put the gun down now!" yells Kim.

The T-800 then sets the gun down on the ground. She then turns to the hoodlums. She then picks up the T-800's gun.

"Get the hell out of here, both of you, NOW!" yells Kim.

The hoodlums then run off. Kim then turns back to the T-800.

"Jesus Christ! Are you crazy?! You were going to kill those guys!" yells Kim.

"Of course, I'm a Terminator", replies the T-800.

"Not anymore", replies Kim.

"You just can't go around killing people", said Kim.

"Why?" asks the T-800.

"Because you can't, it's illegal. Trust me on this", continues Kim.

"Ok", replies the T-800.

"Ok? That's all you're going to say? You're not going to try to argue with me?" asks Kim.

Then a lightbulb goes off in Kim's head.

"Wait a minute, you have to do what me and Edward say, huh?" asks Kim slightly laughing.

"That is one of my mission parameters", replies the T-800.

"Yeah, well prove it", said Kim.

"Stand on one foot", said Kim.

The T-800 then stands on his left foot.

"Yes!" yells Kim, excitedly.

"Put your leg down", said Kim.

The T-800 then puts his leg down.

"Now listen to me very carefully. Edward and I are going to get John Connor out of there and you're going to help us", said Kim.

She then gives the T-800 his gun back to him.

"Where is the Juvenile Detention Center?" asks Kim.

"The location of the Juvenile Detention Center is in Los Angeles", replies the T-800.

"Los Angeles? That's 15 minutes away from here", said Kim.

"We should be able to get there before he encounters him", replies Kim.

Then Kim, Edward and the T-800 get back in the car and head to the Juvenile Detention Center to free John Connor.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** :

There are several references to _The Big Lebowski_ in the opening of this part. The bowling alley which the T-800 gets his clothes from is based off the bowling alley from that movie, right down to having Bob Dylan's _The Man in Me_ playing on the jukebox. The character "The Guy" is a parody/rip-off of The Dude (Jeff Lebowski). I wrote that character while picturing Jeff Bridges as that character.

The pimp that refuses to give the T-800 directions is based off the pimp from _National Lampoon's Vacation._

The part where the T-800 robs the convenience store my own take on a similar scene in _Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines._

After seeing _Edward Scissorhands_ , I always thought that Suburbia was really in California. Because Tim Burton based Suburbia off his hometown of Burbank, Callifornia. That's why this part ends with Edward, Kim and The Terminator near Los Angeles.

Originally when Jim kills Kim's family, I toyed with Jim dousing Kim's house in gasoline and setting it on fire. But after thinking about it, I felt that way over the top. So I decided not to do it.


	4. Part II

**Juvenile Hall**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **10:15 P.M**

12 year old John Connor wakes up from his sleep and plans to break out of Juvenile Hall. He's been planning this get away for a week now. He gets a paper clip that he snuck in earlier that evening and uses it to pick the lock to his cell. It works and he gets out of it. He also uses it to unlock the gate to the hallway.

Meanwhile, Kim, Edward and the T-800 finally arrive at the Juvenile Hall.

"Stop the car for a second", said Kim.

The T-800 stops the car a few feet away from the gate.

"Why do we stop here?" asks the T-800.

"I want you to promise me that you won't kill anyone", said Kim.

"What?" asks the T-800.

"Just lift your hand and say that you swear you won't kill anyone", said Kim while lifting her hand. The T-800 then lifts his hand.

"I swear I won't kill anyone", replies the T-800.

"The same goes for you too, Edward", said Kim.

"Why? What am I going to do?" asks Edward.

"Remember, you accidentally cut my hand, scratched Kevin's face, and stabbed Jim in the arm", said Kim. "Now those may have been accidents. But I don't need you to be a killer too, okay?" continued Kim.

"Okay. You have my word", said Edward.

They then pull up to the gate of the detention center, but a guard gets out of the cubical and blocks their way.

"Visiting hours are over. I have to ask you to leave now", said the guard. The T-800 gets out of the car slowly, pulls out his pistol and shoots the guard in the leg. Kim then gets out of the car.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" yells Kim.

"YOU SHOT ME, YOU BASTARD!" yells the guard. The T-800 breaks in to the gate controls and opens the gate with it. The T-800 approaches Kim.

"He'll live", said the T-800.

Kim and the T-800 get back in the car and drive into the detention center.

* * *

Meanwhile, John Connor broke into a closet where they keep the personal clothes and belongings of the juvenile prisoners. He finds a box with his name on it. It feature his clothes which consist of a Public Enemy T-Shirt, a camouflage buttoned down shirt, jeans and shoes and socks. The box also contains a picture of his mother Sarah, a stolen credit card and an Atari Portfolio laptop. He quickly gets out of his orange jumpsuit and gets in to his regular clothes and continues his attempt at freedom. Two guards catch him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" yells one of the guards.

"Get back in your cell now", yells the guard.

John then begins to run.

* * *

Meanwhile Kim, Edward and the T-800 drive into the detention center's parking garage.

"Before we go in, grab a gun from the back", said the T-800.

"What? I'm not taking a gun in there!" said Kim.

"I don't even know how to shoot", continued Kim.

"Take one, please. You'll need it in case the T-1200 attempts to reaquire you", said the T-800. Kim then leans over to the back of the car and sees loads of guns and ammo.

"Where did all this come from?" asked Kim.

"The local gun store", replied the T-800.

"Isn't the gun store closed for the night?" asked Kim.

"Affirmative, but I managed to break into it", replied the T-800.

She grabs a Glock 9MM pistol and some ammo.

"What about me? Shouldn't I have a gun too?" asks Edward.

"Negative. Just use the blades on your fingers as weapons", replied the T-800.

"Yeah, you can't even hold a gun anyway. Let alone shoot one", said Kim. "Remember what I said about not killing anyone", said Kim.

Then they get out of the car and get inside. They find a guard inside. They approach him.

"Can I help you?" asks the guard.

"We know its past visiting hours, but we were wondering which cell block John Connor is in so I can visit him tomorrow", said Kim.

"Are you friends or relatives of him?" asked the guard.

"We're relatives", replies Kim.

"John Connor is in Cell Block B", replies the guard.

"Great. When can we see him tomorrow?" asks Kim.

"Visiting hours are from 8 AM to 5PM", replies the guard.

"Thanks very much sir", said Kim.

"You're welcome ma'am", replies the guard. The guard then takes a look at Edward.

"What's with the blades on his hands?" asks the guard.

"We're just making our way to a costume party", said Kim.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" asks the guard.

"As you can tell by my dress, I'm going as a princess", said Kim. "My boyfriend is going as a creepy gothic man with scissor fingers and my Uncle here is going as a biker", said Kim.

"I see", said the guard. "Well, you guys have a great night and have a merry Christmas", said the guard.

"Thanks", said Kim. They then get in the elevator and make their way to Cell Block B.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim shows up in a car which he stole from Kim's parents. He sees the guard lying down in pain. He gets out of the car and approaches him.

"You okay sir?" asks Jim.

"No, I got shot in the leg! Look at me!" yells the guard.

"Here, I'll fix it for you", said Jim. He pulls out his revolver and shoots the guard twice in the stomach, killing him instantly. He then drives into the detention center. He gets out of the car and walks inside. He approaches the guard.

"I'm John Connor's older brother. Can I see him please?" asked Jim.

"No, you can't see him. Visiting hours are over for the night", said the guard.

"Not tonight, they're not", said Jim.

He then pulls out his revolver and shoots the guard in the chest. He then gets on the guard's computer and finds John Connor's cell block. He takes the stairs to get to it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards continue to chase John around the cell block. But John manages to outrun them. Then Kim, Edward and the T-800 finally get to Cell Block B. They over hear a ruckus coming from a distance. As they walk closer, they hear the sounds of fast footsteps. The sound of the footsteps is John. He runs towards the direction that Kim, Edward and the T-800 are. However, John doesn't see Kim and accidentally knocks her over. He also trips on her leg which causes him to fall over. He then sees Kim.

"Aren't you a little too old to be serving time here?" asks John.

Kim quickly recognizes him. She gets up and grabs his hand.

"Come with us", said Kim.

"Wait! I don't know who you a—"said John.

"Just come with us, now!" yells Kim as she grabs John's hand.

"Who the hell are you?" asks John.

"No time for questions just come with us!" said Kim.

As they head for the elevator, they encounter Jim. He manages to walk through a nearby gate which is locked. He pulls out his revolver and tries to shoot them.

"Go", said the T-800 as he prepares to shoot Jim.

He shoots Jim six times. Then Kim, Edward, John and the T-800 run for the elevator. As this happens, Jim chases them and manages to shoot the T-800 in the back. Then Kim, Edward, John and the T-800 manage to get in the elevator before Jim catches up to them. Just when they think they're safe, a blade pierces through the elevator doors. Kim then lets out a scream. Then the blade then morphs into a into two metal like hooks which then forces the elevator doors open, revealing Jim standing there. Kim, John and Edward get back, before the T-800 shoots Jim in the head, splitting it in half. The elevator doors then close and starts to go down to the lobby.

"What the fuck is going on here?" asks John. But no one responds. The T-800 reloads his shotgun in the process.

Meanwhile, Jim opens the elevator door and jumps on top of the elevator. He forms another blade with his hand and pierces through the top of the elevator. As this happens, Kim screams again as she, John and Edward take cover. The T-800 manages to shoot through the top of the elevator. Kim then pulls out her Glock and manages to shoot at the top of the elevator. They finally make their way back to the lobby and out into the parking the garage. But then, Jim then comes in and proceeds to start shooting again. The T-800 then turns to John, Kim and Edward.

"Get in the car, now", said the T-800.

Then all three of them get into the station wagon. The T-800 then makes his way back to the station wagon and gets in. As they, pull out Jim begins to run at them, but in an unusual pace. The T-800 pulls out his shotgun and shoots Jim in the leg twice and then shoots him in the head. He quickly drives out of the parking garage. Jim restores himself and continues to run after the station wagon. Meanwhile, the T-800 has run out of shotgun shells.

"Reload", said the T-800 as he hands the shotgun to Kim.

Kim then reloads the shotgun and hands it back to the T-800. Then the T-800 rolls down the window and proceeds to shoot at Jim. But he just keeps running at them. He then forms some more metal hooks on his hands and dives for the license plate. He then proceeds to climb up to the back window of the station wagon. Once he gets there, he breaks through the window. This results in Edward and Kim taking cover quickly. Then without turning around, the T-800 shoots aims for the back window and shoots Jim twice resulting in him falling and rolling onto the road. As they drive away, Kim notices a piece of Jim's hand hook. She throws it through the back window. Then it lands on the road. As Jim approaches it, the metal quickly turns to liquid which then morphs within Jim. He then turns back the opposite direction.

* * *

 **10:35 P.M.**

They've now managed to outrun Jim.

"He's not back there. There's nobody behind us", said Kim.

"Can you even see anything?" asked Kim.

"I see everything", replies the T-800.

"So what was that all about? You nearly fucked up my escape!" yelled John.

"John, take it easy", said Kim.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" asked John. But Kim doesn't answer.

"So If you know who I am, who the hell are you guys?" asks John.

"I am the Terminator: T-8-"said the T-800.

"I already know who you are", said John, cutting him off.

"I meant the hot babe and the gothic Freddy Krueger freak in the back", said John.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me a hot babe", said Kim. "Second of all, he is not a 'Freddy Krueger freak'. And if you must know who I am I'm Kim Boggs and this is Edward", continued Kim.

"Whoa babe, take it down a notch", said John. He takes a look at her dress.

"Hey, what's with the dress?" asked John. "You got a hot date with him huh?" asked John, laughing hysterically.

Kim looks at John with an angry look.

"You're not funny", said Kim.

"That's because you don't have a sense of humor, babe", said John.

"I just told you not to call me babe", said Kim.

"See? That proves my point: no sense of humor at all", said John.

"All you do is just sit and mope around with Freddy here-", continued John.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asked Kim angrily.

"I just told you that Edward is not a Freddy Krueger freak!" said Kim. "If you don't cut it out, I'll kick your ass! I don't give a fuck if you're 12 or not", continued Kim.

"You're going to kick my ass?" asked John.

"Yes. For being an asshole and a pervert" said Kim.

"Pervert? What the fuck are you talking about?" asked John.

"Don't think I didn't see you try to sneak a peek up my dress when you bumped into me" said Kim.

"That's it", said John turning to the T-800. "Pull over, so I can sit in the back to teach Kim some manners", said John.

"Negative. It would be logical to give your sister and her friend some privacy", replied the T-800.

"What sister? That bitch is not my sister! As far as I know we're total fucking strangers", said John.

"He's not lying, John" said Kim.

"What are you talking about?" asked John.

"I really am your sister", said Kim.

"You got the DNA test results to prove it?" asked John.

"John, I'm being serious", said Kim.

"If you're being serious then prove it", said John.

"John, please listen to her", said Edward.

"I know the name of your mother. Her name is Sarah Connor", said Kim. "She gave me up at birth and I've been living with an adoptive family", said Kim. "I didn't find about you or her until tonight", continued Kim.

There is a brief moment of silence.

"Tell me what you know about her", said Kim.

"She was a great woman", said John. "She loved me very much. I wouldn't leave her side one minute. We spent a lot of time in Nicaragua and places like that. For a while there, she was with this crazy ex-Green Beret guy, running guns. Then there were some other guys. She'd shack up with anybody she could learn from so she could teach me how to be this 'great military leader'. Then she gets busted. And it's like, 'Sorry kid, your mom's a psycho. Didn't you know?' It's like everything I'd been brought up to believe was all made of bullshit. I hated her for that! But everything she said was true. She knew... and nobody believed her. Not even me", said John.

"What were your foster parents like?" asked Kim.

"My foster parents were total dicks to me. They hated me. They forced me to do many things that I hated. One day, I was so pissed off that I ran away and started vandalizing buildings with spray paint", continued John. "I was arrested and my foster parents wanted to bail me out. But I told them that I hated them and told them I wanted to be in Juvenile Hall instead of their shit home. Once I arrived in Juvenile Hall, I regretted it what I said immediately. I had been planning my escape from that place for about a week, until I came across you guys", said John. "But enough about me, why did you take me with you guys?" asked John.

"Well you know that guy that chased us out of here?" asked Kim. "He is another Terminator", said Kim. "He's stronger than the T-800. He came here three years ago to pretend to be my boyfriend. But waited until recently when I met Edward", continued Kim. "He was sent to kill us and he just killed my adoptive family. Because in the year 2027, me and Edward will assist you in the battle against the machines which was caused by a nuclear explosion that will happen in the year 1997. Shortly after that the machines will take over most of civilization which will lead to the war. It will be the war that causes the end of the world", said Kim.

Another moment of silence occurs.

"Kim, going back to my mother for a second, I have a picture of her", said John. He pulls the picture from his shirt pocket and gives it to her. Kim looks at it.

"She looks pretty", said Kim. She hands him back the picture.

"Now I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me", said Kim.

"Okay", said John.

"Where is Sarah Connor?" asked Kim.

"From what I know, she lives in Fresno", said John.

"Do you have an address?" asked Kim.

"No, I don't unfortunately", said John.

"We've got to get there immediately", said Kim, turning to the T-800.

"Negative. It's too late to try to find Sarah Connor", said T-800.

"We'll have to wait until morning", continued the T-800.

"For now, we find a place to stop for the night", said the T-800.

"We don't have any money for a hotel", said Kim.

"Yes, we do", said the T-800.

He then pulls the money he stole from the cash register at the convince store from his jacket pocket.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Kim.

"From the local convenience store", replied the T-800.

Kim then takes the money and counts it.

"I don't know if this is going to be enough", said Kim.

"Not to worry, I can get us some more", said John.

He takes out his credit card.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got that", said Kim.

"Good, you don't want to know anyway", said John.

* * *

 **Bank of America ATM**

 **11:15 P.M.**

John inserts the credit card into it and breaks out his Atari Portfolio. He types in the credit card information in it. Then over $2,800 comes out of it.

"This is what you used to do before Juvenile Hall?" asked Kim.

"Damn right, I did", replies John.

"Let's find a hotel for the night", continues John.

"What a night. First I meet a robot who thinks he's Rambo, then my family gets killed and then I discover that I have a brother who thinks he's a comedian. I must be going crazy. I need some sleep", said Kim to herself.

Then they all get back in the car to find a cheap hotel for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim is walking down the road, when a cop car approaches him.

"Are you okay sir?" asked the cop.

"I'm fine", said Jim.

There is a brief moment of silence.

"Say, that's a nice car", said Jim.

He then pulls out his gun and manages to shoot the cop dead before he can react. He then opens the drivers side door open and throws the cop's dead body out of it. He then gets in, closes the door and continues his pursuit for John, Kim and Edward.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

John calling Edward a "Freddy Krueger Freak" is an obvious reference to Johnny Depp's first movie which was _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. Depp also had a cameo in _Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare_.

I decided to have Kim compare the T-800 to Rambo because every movie during that time period featuring either Arnold Schwarzenegger or Sylvester Stallone would often include a joke making fun of one another in some form.


	5. Part III

**Lincoln Apartments**

 **Fresno, California**

 **Sunday, December 23, 1990**

 **8:45 AM**

29 year old Sarah Connor is sleeping in bed. Her roommate Cindy wakes her up by shaking her head.

"Hey, rise and shine, Girl", said Cindy.

"Cindy, please I'm sleeping", said Sarah.

"Sorry, Girl. How you feeling?" asked Cindy.

"I feel fine", said Sarah.

"I had this weird fucking dream though", said Sarah.

"Yeah, what about?" asked Cindy.

"That I was standing outside the gate of a playground and I saw myself older with my kid" said Sarah.

"Then all of a sudden, there is this big nuclear explosion that causes everyone and everything to disintegrate", continued Sarah.

"Must be from all the shit you've been taking", said Cindy.

"Definitely", said Sarah.

"I know what will take your mind off of it", said Cindy.

"There's an all-night party tonight at Broadway lofts and I really want to go", continued Cindy.

"Not tonight, it's Sunday", said Sarah.

"Everyone has school and work, tomorrow", continued Sarah.

"Sarah, it's fuckin' Christmas. Schools are closed and there is nothing else better to do in this town on a Sunday night anyway" said Cindy.

"Come on, Sarah please", said Cindy, giving Sarah a puppydog face.

"Okay, fine. We'll go to the party", said Sarah.

"I knew you would come to your senses", said Cindy.

"Now let's get you in the shower while I make breakfast", said Cindy.

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

 **9:15 A.M.**

Kim, Edward, John and the T-800 check out of their hotel and get back on the road.

"So how far is Fresno from here?" asked Kim.

"Well, assuming there's no traffic, about 4 hours at the minimum", said John.

"With traffic, it could take us damn near all day", continued John.

As they pull out of their hotel, they see a flood of cars on the road.

"And, I was right", said John.

Kim then turns to the T-800.

"Is it still possible for Jim to come after us?" asked Kim.

"Negative. The traffic is too heavy for it to attempt to come into reaquire you. There has to be little to no traffic for it to be possible", said the T-800.

"So in other words, we're safe?" asked Kim.

"Affirmative", replies the T-800.

"Well that makes me feel so much better", said Kim, sarcastically.

"Hey, Kim. You're starting to get a sense of humor, finally", said John.

"Everyone has one, John", said Kim.

"I'm going to put it up to the test", said John.

"What's the difference between a lightbulb and a pregnant woman?" asked John.

"I don't know" said Kim.

"You can unscrew a lightbulb", said John.

Kim just stares at him, disgusted.

"Try this one", said John.

"What did the hurricane say to the coconut tree?" asked John.

"What?" asked Kim.

"Hold on to your nuts, this is no ordinary blowjob", said John, laughing hysterically.

Kim then covers her face in disgust and anger.

"It's okay. We'll work on it", said John.

"I've got one for you John: stop with the sex jokes, you perverted asshole!" yells Kim.

* * *

 **Lincoln Apartments**

 **Fresno, California**

 **1:15 P.M.**

Meanwhile, Sarah and Cindy come back from the mini mall with some clothes to wear for the party tonight. Sarah is taking a nap on the couch when she begins having a dream. Kyle Reese shows up at her apartment. Kyle then approaches Sarah on the couch. Sarah slowly opens her eyes when she then sees Kyle standing up on the couch.

"Kyle? Is that you?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, Sarah. It's me", replies Kyle.

"But it can't be you. You've been dead for 6 years", said Sarah.

"This is a dream, Sarah", said Kyle. She then gets up and falls into Kyle's arms.

"Sarah, I love you so much", said Kyle, almost crying.

"I love you, too", said Sarah, softly.

"I miss you so much", continued Sarah.

"I have to ask you something", said Kyle.

"Where's John?" asked Kyle.

"He was taken from me when he turned 6", said Sarah.

"He's now targeted for termination", said Kyle. Sarah just looks at him scared.

"He's not the only one. There's also a girl and a boy with 'blade like' fingers who are also targeted as well", continued Kyle.

"They're just in as just much danger as John", said Kyle.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"Please, believe me Sarah", said Kyle.

"You've got to find them and protect them", continued Kyle.

"Remember the message: The future is not sent. There is not fate but what we make for ourselves", said Kyle.

He then makes his way towards the apartment door.

"Kyle, wait", said Sarah as she gets up from the couch.

"I love you, Sarah", said Kyle exiting the apartment.

Sarah then goes after him. But when she exits the apartment, she encounters a barb wire gate. Inside the gate, there is a playground with a bunch of kids playing on it. Then all of a sudden, a big flash of white light comes up. Then Sarah wakes up and starts to breathe heavy. She then begins to start shaking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim, Edward, and the T-800 stop at a McDonalds drive thru. John orders a Big Mac with no pickles. John takes a bite out of it before realizing that they messed up his order and they forgot to take the pickles off. Kim is talking to the T-800 when John cuts them off.

"Excuse me. This has pickles", said John.

"I hate pickles and I refuse to get stuck with them", continued John.

"John, don't eat the pickles. Just take them off", said Kim.

"Kim, are you fucking deaf? What did I just say? I'm not eating them" said John. "Let's go back and get a refund", said John.

"Negative, it's too dangerous to attempt to go back. Jim may try to make contact with us", said the T-800.

"Okay fine", said John. "But next time we stop for food, don't EVER go through the drive thru. We go inside and order. Want to know why? I'll tell you. They FUCK you at the drive thru. That's what they do. They fuck you at the drive thru. They do that shit on purpose. Because once you pull out, they know you'll get fucked and not bother to turn around and ask for a refund. Out of all the people to get fucked, why the fuck does it have to be me? I'm not eating this and I don't give a fuck!" yells John.

He then throws his big mac out the window of the car.

"There, that's better", said John.

* * *

 **Fresno, California**

 **6:00 P.M.**

Later that day at 6:00, Sarah and Cindy go to their Christmas party at a local warehouse. Sarah is wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with tight skirt and black stockings on her legs. Sarah is sitting on a couch drinking a Miller lite. While Cindy is dancing the night away.

Meanwhile, Kim, Edward, John and the T-800 arrive in Fresno and they finally find Sarah Connor's apartment complex. They park the car.

"Before we go in, remember, don't kill anyone", said Kim.

"Don't worry", said the T-800.

"You heard that, Edward?" asked Kim.

"Yes, Kim", said Edward.

"Like at the Jail, I'll do the talking", said Kim.

They all get out of the car and go inside. They find the desk clerk and approach him.

"Can I help you guys?" asked the desk clerk.

"Yes. We're looking for a Sarah Connor", said Kim. "We're relatives of her", continued Kim.

"She's on the second floor, apartment 420", said the desk clerk.

"Thanks", said Kim.

They then take the elevator to the second floor. They go down the hallway to apartment 22. They knock on the door, but no one answers it.

"She isn't even home", said Kim.

Kim then turns the door to open it but it's locked.

"Damn, it's locked" said Kim.

John then sees a note taped on the door.

"Look closely, Kim", said John, pointing at the note.

Kim then takes the note and reads it. It says: "We've gone out to an all-night Christmas party at Broadway lofts. We'll be gone all night hence the term 'all-night party'. But don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow. Sincerely, Sarah and Cindy."

"We've got to get there now", said Kim.

They then get back in the elevator, leave the apartment complex and get back in the car.

"John, do you know where the Broadway lofts are?" asked Kim.

"Yes. It's about 5 minutes away from here", said John.

* * *

5 minutes later they finally arrive at the loft building. The T-800 sees a group of muggers attacking a hooker.

"Stay in here", said the T-800.

He gets out of the car slowly.

"I'm going with him", said John.

"No, he said to stay in here", said Kim.

"Look, Kim. I'm going with him and there's nothing you can do to stop me", said John.

"Okay, go with him. But me and Edward are coming with you", said Kim.

"Fine. Just give me a shotgun", said John.

Kim then grabs a shotgun and some ammo from the backseat and hands it all to John.

"Do you know how to use it?" asked Kim.

"Yes, my mom taught me", said John.

John then loads the shotgun.

"Before we go out there, I just want to say one thing, Kim. This time, you let me do the talking", said John.

"Fine", said Kim.

Then Kim, Edward and John then get out of the car and catch up to the T-800. Meanwhile, a gang then surrounds the car.

The T-800 approaches the muggers.

"What the fuck do you want?!" asks one of them. The T-800 punches one of them, knocking him out to the ground. The other one attempts to grab him. But the T-800 grabs him and butts his head into the other one.

"SHIT!" yells one of the gang members.

John Connor turns around and sees them.

"Excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself", said John approaching them slowly.

The gang members are begin to snicker as The T-800, John, Kim and Edward approach them.

"My name is John Connor and that's our car you're leaning on", said John.

"Fuck you, you little dipshit!" yells another gang member.

"Did you just call moi a dipshit?" asked John.

"Look, little man. Why don't you and your little friends go home and watch _Sesame Street_?" asks another gang member.

Then John takes his shotgun and shoots it in the air. Then all the gang members scatter quickly.

"Why don't YOU go home, you fucking assholes?" asked John.

"John, where did you learn that?" asked Kim.

"Kim, before I was in Juvenile Hall, I was a street kid", said John.

"I learned how to deal with gangs like that and it helped me a lot once I eventually entered Juvenile Hall", said John.

Then they all make their way towards the loft.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah is still sitting on the couch when a big drunk guy comes and sits down on the couch next to Sarah. He then begins touching Sarah's leg and tries to make a pass on her. She begins squirming around until eventually the guy pins her down and tries to kiss the same time, Kim, Edward, John and the T-800 enter the loft building. They take the stairs to get up there. Once they get up there, they find a wooden door. The T-800 opens it, two punks then attempt to block the door. But the T-800 pushes them out of the way. Then they encounter a barb wire gate. They see a bouncer from the inside of it. The bouncer then approaches them.

"Open up", said the T-800.

"You can't come in. Let's see some ID", said the bouncer, blocking the way.

The T-800 swings open the gate which causes the bouncer to fall over unconscious.

"There's your fucking ID", said John.

Two punks see what's going on and pull out their pistols and aim fire at them. Luckily, they take cover before they get shot. Then they get back up, the T-800 pulls out his shotgun and shoots at them. Then he begins shooting at random objects. John also does the same. The T-800 then sees a giant speaker. He then cocks his shotgun and shoots at it. The shot causes it to explode. All the party goers then rush out.

"Everyone go home", said the T-800.

John sees Sarah on the couch nearly getting raped.

"Mom!" screams John.

But the T-800 stops him.

"Stay here", said the T-800.

Kim and Edward then catch up to John.

Meanwhile the T-800 grabs Sarah's rapist and throws him on a glass table. He falls through the glass and is knocked out unconscious. Sarah immediately sees the T-800 and starts to scream. She jumps off the couch and runs for it. But then she slips on a beer bottle and falls to the floor. John catches up to Sarah.

"Mom, are you okay?" asks John.

Sarah then turns to John then turns to the T-800. She's looks petrified.

"It's okay, mom. He's here to help", said John.

As John helps Sarah get up, Kim and Edward catch up to them. Once Sarah gets up, she sees Kim and Edward.

"Are you OK?" asked Kim.

"Wait. Who are you guys?" asked Sarah.

"I'm Kim Boggs and this is Edward", replied Kim.

There is a brief moment of silence.

"Are you Sarah Connor?" asked Kim.

"Yes I am. Why?" asked Sarah.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you this. I'm your daughter, Sarah", said Kim.

The shock of learning this news causes Sarah to faint. Then the T-800 picks up Sarah Connor and carries her to the station wagon. Shortly after they get to the station wagon, the T-800 puts Sarah in the front passenger's seat. Because of that, John sits in the back with Kim and Edward. And then they get back on the road.

* * *

After a whine, Sarah regains consciousness then turns to John.

"Are you okay?" asks Sarah.

"Yes, Mom. I'm okay", said John.

Sarah and John reach over and hug each other. Then Sarah then proceeds to check to see if John was injured.

"Mom, I said I was okay", said John.

They then face each other.

"John, it was stupid of you to go there", said Sarah.

"God damn it. You have to be smarter than that. You almost got yourself killed. What were you thinking? You cannot risk yourself even for me. Do you understand?" continued Sarah.

"You're too important. Do you understand?" said Sarah.

John begins to tear up.

"But… I had to come find you mom. I'm sorry", said John, starting to cry.

"I didn't need you. I can take care of myself", said Sarah.

John then proceeds to cry. The T-800 then turns to him.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" asks the T-800.

"Nothing", replies John.

John then turns and looks out the window.

Sarah then turns to the T-800.

"So what's your story?" asked Sarah.

For about the next few minutes, the T-800 explains the situation to Sarah.

* * *

 **9:15 P.M.**

They pull into an abandoned gas station to ditch the station wagon. Sarah notices that there are bullets that are jammed in the T-800. They decide to remove them. Sarah grabs a pair of plyers and removes the bullets.

"Does it get hurt when you get shot?" asks Kim.

"I sense injuries. The data could be called pain", replies the T-800.

"Will these heal up?" asks Sarah as she continues to remove the bullets.

"Yes" replies the T-800.

"Good. If you can't pass for human. You're not much good to us", said Sarah.

There is a brief moment of silence.

"I bet that's what makes you a more efficient killer, right?" asks Sarah.

"Correct", replies the T-800.

"How long do you live or last?" asks Edward.

"125 years with my existing power cell", replies the T-800.

"Can you learn stuff that you haven't been programmed with so you can be more human and not such a dork all the time?" asks John.

"My CPU is a neural net processor, a learning computer", replies the T-800.

"But Skynet presets the switch to 'read-only' when we're sent out alone", continues the T-800.

"Doesn't want you to do too much thinking, huh?" asks Sarah.

"No", replies the T-800.

"Can we reset the switch?" asks Kim.

They then get all the tools they need to reset the CPU.

They start by opening the T-800's scalp which reveals two locking cylinders.

"Rotate the two locking cylinders counter clockwise", said the T-800.

Sarah gets an electric screw driver and then rotates the locking cylinders as John and Kim hold two lights so Sarah can see.

"Now open the port cover", said the T-800.

Sarah grabs the plyers.

"Pull to break the seal", said the T-800.

Sarah proceeds to do so.

"Good, now remove the shock-damping assembly", said the T-800.

Sarah grabs the plyers and removes it.

"You can now access the CPU", said the T-800.

"Do you see it?" asks the T-800.

"Yes" said Sarah.

"Hold the CPU by its base tab and pull", said the T-800.

Sarah does so which then results in the Terminator freezing in place.

John and Kim try to wave at the T-800's face to see if he can still see. Edward also tries as well. Meanwhile, Sarah takes the CPU and puts it on a nearby table. She then reaches for the sledgehammer to try to smash it.

John and Kim see what's going on.

"NO! NO!" screams John as he and Kim rush over there. John manages to cover the CPU before Sarah smashes it.

"Get out of my way, John", said Sarah.

"Don't kill him", said John.

"It, John. Not him, it", said Sarah.

"Ok, it. But we need _it_ ", said John.

"Listen to me, we're better off on our own", said Sarah.

"But he's the only proof we have of the future and the war and all that", said John.

"Maybe. But I don't trust it", said Sarah.

"But, he's my friend and I like him", said John.

"You don't know what it's like to try to kill one of these things", said Sarah.

"If something goes wrong, this could be our last chance, SO MOVE!" yells Sarah.

"Look Mom, if I'm ever supposed to be this great military leader, maybe you should start listening to my leadership ideas once in a while!" yells John.

"He's right, Sarah" said Kim.

"You've just thinking of yourself", said Kim.

"You just don't care that we could all die at any moment. We need that terminator in order to stop this thing from happening", continued Kim.

"By smashing the CPU, you're going to make it that much easier to get us killed. So, I'm going to give you a choice, you can smash the chip or you can try to listen to John. Think about it carefully", said Kim.

Sarah then thinks about it and takes the sledgehammer and aims for the CPU. But instead she smashes the area next to it.

"Fine, play it your way" said Sarah. She then throws the sledgehammer aside.

John and Kim then reinsert the CPU back into the T-800, restoring him back to normal.

"Was there a problem?" asked the T-800.

"No. None at all", said John looking at Sarah sheepishly.

They all decide to spend the night in the garage.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** :

There are two scenes from the Special Edition cut of _Terminator 2: Judgment Day_ that I included here. Those two scenes include Sarah's first dream of the nuclear explosion and the "resetting the CPU" scene.

The part where John gets the wrong order at McDonald's is a direct parody of the scene in _Lethal Weapon 2_ in which Leo Getz (Joe Pesci) complains to Riggs (Mel Gibson) and Murtaugh (Danny Glover) about drive-thrus in the same manner.

The part where Kim, Edward, John and the T-800 find Sarah, is a direct rip-off to an early scene in another Arnold Schwarzenegger movie: _Kindergarten Cop_.


End file.
